


The Curse of the Ugly Christmas Sweater

by MutantKittens



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantKittens/pseuds/MutantKittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt "Imagine your OTP wearing dumb, ugly Christmas sweaters. Bonus if they match. Even bigger bonus if person A or B was the one to make the sweaters and the other grudgingly wears it to not hurt their feelings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of the Ugly Christmas Sweater

"Terezi!!!" Karkat yelled, beckoning Terezi to come to him.

Terezi looked up from her 3ds and asked, “what is it?”

"Just come here, you’ll see," he responded.

Terezi sighed and placed her 3ds softly down on the bed she was currently lying in. She got up and went into the living room where Karkat’s voice came from. She saw him sitting on the floor fiddling with something in front of him, but his back was turned so she couldn’t see what he was messing with. 

"What is that?" she asked, curiously. 

He turned around with a giant smile and held up a white sweater with a little elf body sewed onto it with a picture of her face taped on the head (x).

"Uh, w..what is that?" she asked hesitantly, trying not to sound too disappointed. 

"Matching christmas sweaters! I made them myself. This one is mine, and then here is yours," he said, holding up a second sweater that matched the first, except this one had his own face taped on instead of hers. "We’ll be wearing each other’s faces!" 

Terezi tried her hardest to maintain a straight face. 

"Those look… really cute, Karkat," she said with a monotone.

"Ah, you like them! Good! Put it on, let’s see if they fit!" He commanded, tossing the sweater with his face on it towards her. 

She caught the sweater and reluctantly pushed her arms through the sleeves.

"It fits. Yay." she said, trying to sound enthusiastic and failing. Karkat didn’t seem to notice how not-excited she sounded. 

Karkat put his on too, and just her luck, it also fit. 

"Yay!" he yelled excitedly. "Let’s take pictures and show our friends!" 

Terezi saw how excited he was and felt kind of bad for not being as excited. She decided to have fun with it. 

"Alright, let’s do it," she responded with a smile. She got out her camera and took pictures of Karkat first, then he took her camera and took pictures of her. Finally they got together and took pictures together with the sweaters. 

"Thanks for this, Karkat," she told him. "This is really sweet." 

Karkat smiled and kissed Terezi’s cheek, and then continued taking photos.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know what exactly the sweaters looked like... http://ww1.prweb.com/prfiles/2012/10/23/10047774/PR-photo-matching-grandparents%20-%20Copy.jpg


End file.
